Psycho Rangers: Insane Evolution
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: In another universe, five crystals discarded by the creator of the Psycho Rangers find their way to Earth. Now, a new enemy appears to destroy the universe itself. Five new teens must take on the powers of a new generation of Psychos and save the Earth.
1. The Chosen

**Author Note: "Dimitra" is the property of Bandai Entertainment and "the teens that utilized the Psycho Rangers powers long ago" are OCs owned by the user Crow Black Knightmare. Credit for their concept and creation go to him. "Zalma" and the new colored Psychos that appear later in this story are my personal OCs. Questions about either should go to the user that made them.**

Scenes start a long time ago....

A woman named Astronema is seen on a technological computer experimenting with various data.

"Why destroy the Rangers myself when I can have them destroy themselves?"

Five crystals appear in front of her.

Each a specific color.

Brown, Orange, Purple, White, and Green.

"With this team of evil rangers, victory is assured. They will wear our colors, and-"

Sher presses a button, and the crystals are ejected from the ship.

"On second thought, I think I'll stick to the colors of the Rangers themselves." Astronema says. "It has no meaning whatsoever if the Rangers colors aren't used."

She then summons five new crystals with the color of each of the Power Rangers.

These crystals are what later birthed the first Psycho Rangers........

* * *

Scenes switch to the crystals ejected from the ship.

The crystals fall to Earth as they each land in a different area.

The Brown Crystal lands in the African jungles.

The Orange Crystal lands in a desert in the sahara.

The White Crystal lands in a metallic field that would soon be known as Terra Venture.

The Purple Crystal lands near the feet of an unknown person, who proceeds to pick it up.

The Green Crystal lands by the feet of Tommy, the first Green ranger, and former Zeo Red Ranger.

"What's this?" He asks himself, picking up.

"Better keep it. It might come in handy."

* * *

Scenes switch to an Asian, spiky haired teen with white hair.

He is seen fighting with what appear to be local bullies in the park.

He kicks one of them in the shin, while incapacitating one armed with a knife with a headbutt to the forehead.

After all of the bullies are dispatched, a chubby boy seen cowering the corner thanks him, and runs away, evidently scared.

Fast forward two hours later, he is in what appears to be an office with an african-american man sitting behind the desk.

"Creed, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Fighting isn't the only way to repair the school." The man says.

"Of course not." Creed, the boy, says sarcastically. "You, sitting in your chair never wanting to get your hands dirty, wouldn't like fighting. How about us, who are being pressured by the gangs every day? Them treating us like servants. You know what, fuck you! When you grow a backbone and need somebody to clear out the idiot gangsters from the school, call me."

The boy leaves the rroom, slamming the door behind him.

The man sighs knowingly.

"Creed's got a good heart, but he needs to know when not to fight. He'll get into real trouble someday, a type of trap he cannot fight himself out of....."

* * *

Scenes switch to a Brown-haired, German teen with his sister, both of them in college just after the day is through.

A while later, he is seen in the backyard of their home, with two guns, one in each hand.

Rows of bottles have been set down in various places at various distances.

He shoots one of his guns at the bottle at the farthest end.

The pellet fired connects with it's target with pinpoint accuracy as the bottle breaks and falls with a crash.

"Ah, _sehr gut, mein bruder!"_ ( "Very good, my brother!") The girl with him earlier shouts as he turns to face her.

"Katrina." The boy says with a European accent. "Why are you out here? I don't want a stray pellet to hit you. They are like baseballs. You'll get a bruise for a month."

"Oh, Tarka." She says. "You worry too much, _bruder." _

_"Komm nach Hause!" ("Come home!") _A voice shouts. "Dinner!"

The family, consisting of Tarka, his sister, and a woman with a slightly muscular build are eating bratwurst.

"So."? The mother says. "How was school, Tarka?"

"Eh..." Tarka says nonchalantly. "_Nicht gut. ("Not good.")_ My grades are slipping. If I want to get a major, I need a 3.7 Grade Point Average minimum."

"You are so paranoid, _bruder." _Katrina says. "Anyone can get a job as long as they graduate college."

"Well, I want a good job, not ending up in an office like father used to." Tarka says.

"Mother, have you found any information as to Father yet?" Katrina asks.

"No, I haven't." The woman says, very sullenly. "He's been missing for months, now."

The family finishes eating in silence, with Tarka in a particularly bad mood.

* * *

Scenes switch to a mexican girl who has just finished planing her brother's 7th birthday. A Dalmatian breed dog with droopy ears is seen sitting loyally next to her.

"Ok, balloons, check." She says, checking off an item on a list in her hand.

"Pinata?" She looks around, a purple pinata shaped like a dog is seen. "Check."

"Cake?" She looks around to see a chocolate cake with a plastic "7" in the middle. "Check."

"And, the gifts?" She look around once more, seeing boxes with various colors and bows.

"Check."

The girl kneels down in front of her dog and pets his head.

"Looks like we've got everything all set for the party, eh, Chess?"

"Crystal!" A woman says, entering the room. "Your brother is awake, so keep this area locked until the party's ready. Help me make breakfast, will you?"

"Sure." Crystal says. "C'mon, Chess!"

The girl and her dog exit the room, her locking the door after the dog leaves.

She makes her way to the kitchen, where the boy is seen playing with a Ranger action figure. The figure is seen to be the Blue Psycho Ranger.

"Ha, ha." Crystal says. "Looks like Jose's having fun. Mama, did you call his friends' parents for the party?"

_"Si." _The mother says. "I called them last night. Everybody but Ms. Henderson's kids could come."

"Ok, cool." Crystal says. "I'm going to my room now, mama." Crystal says, leaving the room.

Crystal enters her room and locks the door.

She is seen exausted on her bed.

"Oy, so much work." She says. tp herself.

"Maybe I do work myself too hard, but it's worth it...."

* * *

Scenes switch to a Caucasian boy with long hair past his eyes.

He is dressed in all black with headphones on.

The music is a basic techno beat.

A girl next to him is looking at him happily.

"Marx?"

"Marx?"

"MARX!"

The girl's scream causes him to become startled, falling off of the bench they were sitting in.

"Why'd you have to startle me like that, Melody?" Marx says. "It was getting good."

"You need to focus more on me than the music if you want a relationship, you know."

"I know." Marx says. "But, you know why."

"Yes, yes." Melody says. "The music helps you forget your family that was killed by a mass murderer two years ago. I know. But, you need to forget it. You cannot change the past."

"Yes, I know." Marx says. "But, still......"

"Didn't you say that you were taking Kung Fu lessons?" Melody says. "Becaquse you've only got 20 minutes befor your class."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marx says, grabbing his things together and standing up to put his backpack on in a hurry.

"If I tell you, you'll never learn." Melody says. "I'll drive you. C'mon."

The two walk to a parking lot with various cars of various models made. Thye get into a Honda Acura and Melody truns on the starting ignition.

They eventually start to drive onto a street as the wind blows Marx's hair all over his face.

"You need a haircut, Marx." Melody says.

"You criticaize too much, you know that?" Marx says jokingly.

"Maybe I do." Melody says. "Maybe I do."

The car continues down the street.

* * *

Scenes switch to the fifth teenager, Daniel.

He is in a deserted classroom tinkering with computer parts.

He is seen adjusting the directions of cords on a hard drive.

A boy comes in and caresses Daniel from behind.

"Oh." Daniel says, replying in kind. "Hey, Zack."

"How's my little tech head doing?" Zack says.

"Just fine." Daniel says. "Just making the final adjustments to this hard drive and Mr. French's computer will be all set."

"You should hurry." Zack says. "He get annoyed when he can't teach. And I get annoyed when I can't play with you."

"Awfully flirtatious today, aren't we?" Daniel says. "Ok. Once i'm done, we'll go to Olive Garden for lunch. My treat. Sound good?"

"Yay!" Zack says, checking his watch. "Time for Biology. See you then, baby!"

Zack blows a kiss Daniel's way and leaves the room.

"He's so playful sometimes." Daniel says, resuming his work.

He finishes tinkering withe the Drive and places in the middle of a wire-infested plate.

"That should do it."

* * *

Scenes switch to an unknown enclave.

It appears technological in nature.

A blond boy with monk-like robes on is seen.

His features give him the appearance of an 18-20 year old teen.

He is seen holding the Purple crystal that the inknown perosn picked up in the first scene.

"Looks like I finally got the crystals." He says. "Now to find my fighting force."

He takes out a crystal ball and rubs it with his right hand.

Images of Tarka, Marx, Crystal, Creed, and Daniel flow through his mind.

"Really?" He says. "These five? Whatever."

His hand turns golden as he unleashes a beam of light into the air.

The beam seperates into five different essences of light that travel towards the teens.

Creed is seen in the bathroom wahsing his hands when he is teleported away.

Tarka is sound asleep in his room when he teleported away.

Crystal is teleported away while on the cpomputer in her room.

Daniel has just taken Zack home when he is engulfed and taken.

Zack notices a bright light, but mistakes it for the neighbors.

Marx is in his room listening to music when a bright light surrounds him.

* * *

Scenes switch to the monk boy as he counts to himself, marking the numbers with his fingers.

"3....2....1..."

At that moment, the teens fall to the ground, butt-first.

They look at each other, most of them knowing each other.

"Marx? what are you doing here?"

"What about you, Creed?"

"I have no clue......."

"Crystal? Hey, you!"

"Hey, Daniel, now's Zack?"

The monk boy raises his hands, expecting silence.

"I'm sure your'e wondering why I summoned you all here." The boy says.

"To save the world, or something?" Daniel says to himself, laughing.

"Very perceptive, for a human." The boy says. "It looks like all of you know each other, so introductions aren't necessary. I am Zalma."

"To what do we owe this forced summoning, Zalma?" Creed asks, wary of the boy.

"Learn manners, Creed." Zalma says. "Now. What I am about to suggest may seem preposterous, but you must trust me. Have any of you ever heard of the Psycho Rangers?"

"Oh, those Rangers that used to be evil, but saved the world two years ago?" Marx asks.

"Yes, those very ones." Zalma says. "They have lead normal lives until now, having given up their powers to Dimitria, their mentor. Well, it wasn't only them. The Rangers were only able to redeem themsleves with the help of five teens who utilized their powers."

"What does this have to do with us?" Crystal asks.

_"Ja_, why summon random people?" Tarka asks. "Unless....._Oh, mein Gott! ("Oh, my god!")_

"Yep." Zalma says. "I want you all to continue their legacy just like the teens that first utilized their powers long ago. But, before I tell you what is expected of you, I must explain why."

* * *

The scene shifts to a setting of space as it takes on a narrative setting, imagery forming according to Zalma's words.

_I am Zalma. I am the current son of Dimitria. Two years ago, on my 18th birthday, my mother Dimitra told me all about the Psycho Rangers and the five teens that used their powers to save the world, redeeming themselves as well as the Psycho Rangters' personal affairs. She also told me about how there was an evil even worse than the Kirai that attacked the Earth when the Psychos first reappeared on Earth. It was a race called the Ciralkyon, or Cirs for short. The Cirs were a war-like race. Every breath they took, every day they lived, they were bred for war. They sought to destroy the very fabric of the inverse itself and remake it in their image: a colossal battleground. They think fighting is a universal truth. However, a long time ago, when the Psycho Rangers were first created, five crystals containing similar energies crashed-landed onto Earth. After the Psycho Rangers had given their powers to Dimitria, she found one of the straycrystals and it ended up reacting with the energies of the Psdycho Rangers that she was guarding. The energies of the Red Psycho Ranger melded with the crystal she found and turned brown. My mother had me scour the world, find the other four crystals and bring them to her. Four more reactions took place, transforming the crystals into different colors than of the previous Psychos. Soon after, Dimitria had persuaded Zordon, who was in the underworld due to death, to allow me to safeguard the crystals until the time was right. Now, the Cirs, having found out about this, are headed to Earth to reclaim the crystals. They will no doubt also destroy the planet to make room for their ultimate warzone. You all must stop them. You all must fulfill the new prophecy and become the next generation of Psycho Rangers._

* * *

Scenes switch back to Zalma and the teens, who are stupefied.

"Wow." Crystal says. "So, you want us to become Rangers. Sounds good, but why us?"

"Who is chosen isn't my decision." Zalma says. "The Energies chose you all for a reason. As to why, is unknown even to me. However, it is your decision."

"Marx, Crystal, Creed, Tarka, Daniel." Zalma says, looking at each of them in order. "What will you do?"


	2. The Inheritance

Zalma is seen standing in front of the five teens, his black cape visible behind his back.

"What's it going to be, teens?" Zalma says. "If you aren't interested, your planet's doomed. Just a little side note."

"I have no choice, I'm joining." Creed says. "Besides, what have we got to lose?"

"_Ja_." Tarka says. "If we can save _Der Erde,_ ("The Earth,") then why not? Maybe with these powers I can find _meine Vater. ("My father.")_

"Well, I'm not a violent person." Crystal says. "I'm not sure if I want to."

Zalma look at her smugly.

"Then, your planet's doomed." He says. " You cannot defeat the Cirs with four out of the five colors. I could find another candidate, but the Energies chose you. There must be a reason."

"Ok." Crystal says. "I hope this'll work."

Zalma looks at Daniel and Marx, awaiting their answers.

"I'm for it." Daniel says, placing his hands on his hips. "If the Earth's destroyed, then so's Zack. If he were to die, I don't know what I'd do. I'm in."

Marx crosses his arms and closes his eyes, contemplating.

"We've each got something to lose if we don't help." Marx says. "For the sake of conserving those things, I'll join you."

"Very well." Zalma says. "Follow me."

Zalma takes them in front of what appears to be a metallic door and waves his hand over it, finally resting his hand against the center of the door.

The door then opens, five floating crystals hovering in the center of the room.

When the teens enter the room and the door closes behind them, the crystals begin to flash brightly and violently.

"The crystal ball never lies." Zalma says, briefly taking out a crystal ball and then making it disappear.

He walks in front of the teens and stands in front of the five floating crystals.

"Now, one of you come next to me and stand in front of me, face to face." Zalma says.

Marx moves from his position next to Creed and stands next to Zalma, eyeing him warily.

"Do you not trust me, Marx Gansley?" Zalma says.

"Well, I'm not completely sure of you yet." Marx says. "How do we know you aren't one of the Cirs?"

"If you believe in the theat of the Cirs that I myself illustrated for you, then you believe me as well. That protective nature of yours has earned you the color of Purple."

The Purple crystal moves toward Marx, hovering in front of Marx as it glows at it's peak.

"If you accept, place your palm outward, it facing the crystal." Zalma says.

Marx does as told as the crystal begins to form into a illusory tentacle that eventually covers Marx's right arm. His body hovers slightl;y in the air, a purple glow overtaking him. It seems to hurt, as Marx strains not to cry out. After two minutes, armor begins to form over Marx's body. Purple shoulder pads form on his shoulders, and boots on his feet. His eyes turn purple as a helmet with angry-like, eye-shaped visors cover his eyes and a wicked smiling mouthpiece cover's his mouth. "Ears" form as mass appears to form a helmet, the "ears" slanting behind the helmet. His body is covered in leather-like armor as the amor connects itself with the other piece and the transformation ends.

He falls to the ground, observing his new form.

"Wow" He says in a dark, mettallic voice. "This is......cool....as all hell."

A weapon appears in his hand. A shield with a Psycho symbol and a "X" through the structure appears.

"Purple covers most colors, but protects them from the darkness." Zalma says. "The Psycho Shield is a defensive weapon that can also summon blades if in a rut."

Blades spike out from the shiled's edges as Marx is slightly startled.

The other four teens stare at Marx as his armor glows yet again, disappearing and returning him to his regular form.

"Who's next?" Zalma asks.

Tarka walks up to Zalma and faces him.

"Are you sure you accept, Tarka Fried?" Zalma asks.

"_Ja_." Tarka says. "But, you better know what your'e doing, _Herr_ Zalma." (Herr=Mr.)

"That sharp, yet careful nature of yours has earned you the color of White. One way, one mind." Zalma says.

Zalma places his palm in front of the White Crystal that drifts toward him as it overtakes him the same way that Marx was affected.

Tarka does not wince, or even show signs of pain, but he is feeling something.

His White Armor forms itself as he falls gently to the ground two minutes later.

_"Sehr gut!"_ ("Very Good!") Tarka says. _"Das ist Supergeil!" _("That is just plain awesome!")

Tarka's hands glow as twin pistols with a twisted, yet straight design appear in his hands.

"The Psycho Snipers are the ultimate guns." Zalma says. "They can also combine into one giant rifle if more power is needed."

_Tarka's_ armor disappears as he returns to normal form.

"Next!" Zalma shouts.

Crystal walks up to Tarka and faces himn, somewhat nervous.

"You ok?" Zalma says. "Your'e still hesitant, aren't you, Crystal Fernandez?"

"Somewhat." Crystal says. "But, if it's for my family and friends, then I'll do it."

"Very good." Zalma says. "You are honest, simple. Yet you care for your loved ones a lot. That good heart has earned you the color of orange."

The Orange Crystal drifts towards and stops short of Crystal herself.

"If you accept, place your palm outward." Zalma says.

Crystal sweats slightly as she stays her arm, unsure of what to do.

"You can do it!" Marx shouts. "You've got nothing fear!"

"We will be here to help you, _Madchen!" ("Girl!")_

"You don't wimp out on your science classes, but your'e giving up now? What a joke!" Creed says. "C'mon. We're all here for you."

Crystal smiles slightly as she braces herself, and places her palm outward.

The armor overtakes her as she returns to the ground after transforming, her orange armor glimmering.

Her right hand glows as a boomerang appears in her right hand.

"The Psycho Boomerang, or the Psychorang for short, is a mixture of offense and defense." Zalma says. "It can be thrown at a long distance and is guaranteed to return to you with it's imprinting sensor. Or, it can be used as a hook-like weapon up close."

Her armor dissappears as Daniel walks up to Tarka.

"You seem to have no fear, Daniel Taft." Zalma says.

"No." Daniel says. "It would be evil to ignore the current situation. Besides, I have friends to save and a world to protect. It goes against my principles to refuse to fight."

"You are a kind, yet logical, person." Zalma says. "So logical in fact, that the Green Crystal has chosen you."

The Green Crystal hovers towards Daniel.

Daniel already has his palm out before the crystal begins to move.

"You learn quick." Zalma says.

Daniel's Crystal forms his armor as he falls gently to the ground like the others.

His left hand glows as a twisted halberd appears in his hand.

"The Psycho Ring has many offensive options, even having a hidden edge, if needed." Zalma says.

"It looks like a Spear." Daniel says, more blades appear on their own as they move to form a circular build as soon as he finishes talking, as if to prove Zalma's point.

"Never mind." Daniel says, proven wrong.

"It can also function similar to the Psychorang as well. It can be thrown with greater force that the Psychorang, but lacks a 'return' function." Zalma says. "The Psycho Ring is meant to be wielded against multiple enemies."

Daniel's armor disappears as Creed awalk up to Zalma.

"Your spirit and fists are strong, Creed Murakomo." Zalma says.

"Of course." Creed says. "I'll pummel anybody that tries to destroy our planet."

"Protective, yet impatient." Zalma says. "Your aggressive, yet kind-hearted nature earn you the color of Brown."

The Brown Crystal hovers toward Creed as he places his palm out. It engulfs him as he falls to the ground soon after.

His hands glow as claws appear in each hand.

"The Psycho Claws, or Psyclaws, are purely offensive. Better against singular, more powerful enemies. However, your martial arts skills that I have observed before should put them to use even against enemy groups."

Zalma leads the teens out of the room as Creed's armor disappears.

Zalma stops at a table nearby as he turns to face the Rangers.

He picks up a medal as he looks at them.

"Now, extend your arms so that your wrists face me."

The Rangers do as they are told. He touches the medal, it begins to glow.

The rays from the medal shine on the Rangers wrists as thorns form, and then solidify into devices that correspond to the rangers color.

A slot in the devies pops out slightly.

"Whenever you have to morph, just insert the slot into the device." Zalma says.

He puts the medal down and turns back to the Rangers.

"As for the voice code..." Zalma says. "It is 'Let's get Psychotic.' Try it for yourselves."

The Teens get into a five-pronged formation with Creed at the head of the formation.

"Ok." Creed says.

The five teens shouts the voice code.

_"Let's get Psychotic!"_

The scenes shift to morphing sequences as their helmets and armor form VIA thorns that eject from the morphers.

Ther Psychos turns to face Zalma as soon as their armor solidifies.

"Now what?" Psycho Brown, Creed, says.

Zalma taks out his Crystal Ball as it glows brightly.

He places his palm on top of the crystal ball as screams of a little girl enter his mind.

"Rangers, Central Park is where your first assignment is." Zalma says. "It seems that the Cirs have already infiltrated the planet. They have sent Crushing Kraken to give the Humans a welcome and farewell. I shall transport you there while I work on better transpotation methods in the future. Stand still. And, do not blink, no matter what."

Zalma transpots the Psychos to Centtral Park, where they materialze VIA flotaing cubes.

They are out of their Psycho forms at the moment.

"That was....freaky." Crystal says in a metallic voice.

The Rangers look around until the see a octopus/human hybrid destroying the local fountain.

"Run!" Crushing Kraken says. "Flee! It will do no good!"

The five teens stop short of the Kraken as it eyes them hungrily.

"New meat!" Kraken says.

"Not quite!" Crystal says.

"Time to turn this thing into Sushi." Daniel says.

The teens enter morphing formation as they say the voice code once more.

_"Let's get Psychotic!"_

Their armor appears as they summon their weapons.

"Psyclaws!" Psycho Brown yells.

"Psychorang!" Psycho Orange yells.

"Psycho Snipers!" Psycho White yells.

"Psycho Shield!" Psycho Purple yells.

"Psycho Disk!" Psycho Green yells.

They get into a combat formation.

Psycho Brown is in a Kung Fu stance.

Psycho Orange is in a stance with one leg almost wrapping itself around the other with her holding the Psychornag behind her back.

Psycho White moves above Brown and Orange with his arms spread out facing his left and right side, the Psycho Snipers facing opposite directions.

Psycho Purple moves to the right side of the formation as he places the Psycho Shield in front of him.

Psycho Green stands at the left side, his Psycho Disk already formed into a disk shape and in his left hand while he crosses his arms, his right hand near his head in a contemplative position.

Their colors explode behind them as their formation holds.


	3. The Victory and the Enemy

The Psychos yell as the battle begins.

Psucho Brown moves to attack first.

Kraken summons electricity from his tentacles as he places an electrical field around his body and rushes at the Rangers.

Brown rushes toward Kraken, only to be knocked back by an electrical barrier.

Orange throws her Psychorang to keep Kraken away while Psycho Purple steps in front of the rest of the rangers to shield them from any stray blasts.

Psycho Brown is unfazed and attempts to rush toward Kraken again, but Psycho White stops him.

_"Nein, Dumkopf!" ("No, Idiot!") _White says. "You cannot rush headfirst into certain death."

"What do you mean?" Brown says. "He's wide open!"

"Not exactly." Green says. "The electricity is strong. Anything that touches it will be instantly fried. Your'e lucky you're still alive. We need a water source."

"Water?" Brown asks. "He's an octopus!"

"Anything that electricity touches in the ocean can be fried instantly." Green says.

"Even though he's an octopus....." Orange says. "He's still fryable."

Green spies a small water geyser still running from the debris of the fountain.

"One of you lure Kraken away from the fountain so that I can make that geyser over there stronger." Green says. "Once I make it big enough, we have to direct the water towards him, or vice-versa."

"Leave the distraction to me." White says, rushing towards Kraken, but stopping short and firing Sniper rounds.

As expected, tghe rounds are destroyed by the electricity suirrounding Kraken.

"You cannot hit me!" Kraken yells. "I'll fry everything."

"I think not, _scheisse!" ("Bitch!")_ White says as he runs opposite of Kraken while still firing rounds.

"I think i'll fry you first, White Psycho!" Kraken says as he runs toward Psycho.

Him running away from the fountain causes the geyser of water to shoot up from the fountain faster, and with more power, just like Green predicted.

"Right on!" Green says, summoning his Psycho Disk again and soaking it in the water. "Orange, give me your Psychorang."

"Why?" Orange asks.

"An object with the right velocity can be fast." Green says. "But, two objects traveling the same velocity can be faster and stronger. White, Give me one of your guns!"

"Yes, comrade!" White says, throwing one of his snipers Green's way.

It falls halfway short as it lands nearby Kraken's foot.

Brown slips nearby and picks up the gun while Kraken's electricity punishes his adjacement arm.

"Damn it!" Brown says as he throws the Sniper to Green with his good arm.

Green immediately gets to work.

He points the Sniper outward while placing the Psychorang, with the pointed side facing outwards, into the cap. He then forms his disk-spear into it's disk form and places that over the point of the Psychorang.

After he soaks the weapons in the water from the geyser he points the gun at Kraken's back.

"Everybody move!"

The Rangers move out of the way as Green fires.

"Punishing Ocean Piercer!"

He fires the gun, the disk-rang section piercing Kraken's back.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Kraken screams as it damages his internal system, destroying the body part that allows him to produce the barrier.

"Brown, now!"Green shouts.

"You read my mind!" Brown shouts as he rushes toward the still-recovering Kraken.

"Psyclaws! Go!"

Brown summons the Psyclaws as he punches directly through Kraken's chest, puncturing it as Brown arm appears through the hole on the other side.

"Um, ew?!" Brown shouts, as Kraken knocks Borwn back 2 feet away, causing him to stumble into White.

Kraken fires a last bl;ast of electricity as Purple comes into play, moving his shield in front of him to divert the blast away from the two Psychos.

"Thanks, you saved our asses." Brown says.

"No prob, hotheads." Purple says.

"You......You have not defeated me YET!" Kraken shouts as more tentacles shoot from his back.

The tentacles grab Purple and proceed to pick him up, causing him to drop his shield.

"Die, Power Ranger!" Kraken shouts as the tentacles constrict around Puyrple's neck, strangling him.

The otheer Rangers re-enter formatiopn and rush at Kraken, the remaining tentacles grabbing them too.

All but one.

Psycho Orange is still standing in front of Kraken, her Psychorang armed and ready.

"Guys!" she shouts."Hang on!"

She throws her Psychorang at the tentacle holding Psycho Brown, only for it to bounce back her way.

"I-I can't break through?!" Psycho Orange shouts.

"Never!" Kraken shouts. "My skin is too hard for your puny human weapons to penetrate."

_"Psychos!" _A voice shouts._ "Since you have Psycho powers, why not use them? I'm sending you the data on how to activate them....now!_"

No sooner does he speak that Psycho Orange sees small data floating through her visor.

Apparently, the other Psychos got the data, because all of their hands start to glow green with lightning-like powers.

The energy seems to harm Kraken, because he immediately puts down the Rangers, his limbs looking fried.

The Rangers look at one another knowingly and activate the powers they have aquired, forming and combining the energies together to form a giant lightning beam.

_"Insanity Twister!"_

The beam unleashes itself from the Rangers palms as it pierces Kraken's entire body.

"Who.....Who are you?" Kraken asks as he falls to the ground.

"Take this note to your grave, monster." Brown says. "We are NOT Power Rangers, this world isn't made for the likes of them."

Kraken begins to convulse as he begins to pass away.

"We are the Psycho Rangers, bitch."

The Rangers begin to walk away as the corpse of Kraken explodes behind them.

The Rangers are then sent more data into their visors as they are teleported away by an unknown force.

* * *

Scenes switch to Zalma's enclave.

The Rangers return to their normal forms automatically as soon as they touch the ground.

Zalma is sitting on a chair next to his crystal ball.

"Well,well." Zalma says. "Looks like you all have performed your first extermination mission. Nice job, for humans."

_"Danke, Herr Zalma." ("Thank you, Mr. Zalma.") _Tarka says.

"Hmph." Creed says, leaning against a wall.

"Well, that was entertaining." Crystal says. "_Ai, Dios Mio._ I'm tired."

"Well, go get some rest, Rangers." Zalma says. "You have done well."

"Man, I can't wait until Zack hears about this." Daniel says. "He'll flip."

"He won't be hearing about it." Zalma says sternly.

"Huh?" Daniel says, turning back to look at Zalma.

"As Rangers, one of your top priority is keeping your identities secret." Zalma says. "Anyone could be an enemy in disguise."

"But, Zack is my boyfriend, not my enemy." Daniel says.

"Yeah, just like Melody is my girlfriend." Mack says. "Why can't we tell those we love?"

"It's hard to explain." Zalma says. "Just keep your mouths shut. Understand?"

"Ok, ok." Tarka says.

The Rangers are then teleported by a wave of Zalma's hand.

"I wonder what you'll do now, Visorex." Zalma says.

* * *

Scenes switch to the vast reaches of space.

A spaceship shaped smilar to a fight jet is seen rotating around the Earth's atmosphere.

Scenes switch to the interior of the ship.

A throne is seen as a Male, humanoid blond with a white robe is seen sitting on the throne in a contemplative position.

"Hmmm...So, the Psychos managed to defeat Kraken, eh?" The boy says. "Well, with my brother helping them, it's no surprise."

"Master Visorex." A voice says.

An armored knight-like humanoid is seen walking up to the throne.

He is carrying a small human boy, about 16 years of age.

He throws the human down in front of him, as if disgusted by touching it, then kneels down on one knee.

"I have recovered the specimen required of me, my lord."

"Very good, Kredo." Visorex says.

"What do you people want with me?!" The boy yells, unaware of the danger he's in.

"Silence, knave." Kredo says. "You sit before Visorex, the Destroyer of Planets."

The boy tries to stand up, but Kredo holds him down with one arm.

"Hmph." Visorex says, leaning in close from his throne to examine the boy.

"Very good." Visorex says. "Take him to the Experimental Chambers. And you need not be gentle."

"Shall I have Professor Grimoire prepare the fusion process, my lord?" Kredo asks, picking up the boy yet again, slinging him behind his shoulder.

"Yes, but do not begin." Visorex says. "I shall supervise this particular experiment."

"It will be done, my lord." Kredo says, taking the boy and leaving the room.

Visorex leans back on his chair and crosses his hands.

"Soon..........Soon I will be one step closer to a perfect cosmos. And ever closer to getting my revenge, brother............."


	4. The Transportation and the Second Enemy

Scenes start in Visorex's spaceship "The Azure."

The boy from earlier is seen in a tube filled with liquid. He has on no clothes and is hooked up to various wires.

A humanoid girl with pink and black hair is seen working on a computer next to the tube.

Visorex and Kredo enter the room as the girl turns to face him.

"What is the syncronization ratio between the human specimen and the Psycho Energies we obtained?" Visorex asks.

"They exceed the requested parameters by a longshot." The girl says. "You've caught a live one this time, Kredo."

"Right." Kredo says sheepishly. "But, is is through your hard work can the process be truly completed, Professor Grimoire."

"Enough." Visorex says. "Begin the fusion process."

The boy inside of thr tube wakes up and looks around, terrified.

Visorex notices him and walk toward him, eyeing the boy with deep red, crimson eyes.

"Hello, sleepyhead." Visorex says. "Do not fear. We are just making you.....stronger, is all. Don't fight it. And don't scream."

Visorex turns around as he looks at Kredo.

Kredo nods his head to Professor Grimoire as she types a final key onto her computer and presses a big key.

The wires attaches to the boy begin to pulse up and down as liquid fills into them.

The boy reacts as the liquid in the wires pulses through his body.

One is bare feet are shown.

His big toe changes skin color as the color spreads beyond the foot and the skin becomes mettallic.

The boy tries to scream, but the water prevents the sound from leaving the tube.

Visorex truns and leaves the room, Kredo following him.

Grimoire shuts the door behind her as the boy begins to flail from the pain he is enduring.

Visorex and Kredo are standing outside of the door as Visorex enters a contempative pose.

"The fusion process has started, but it will not be long before Brother finds out about it. We need a distraction." Visorex says.

"Allow me, my lord." Kredo says. "I shall assault the city where the Rangers defeated Kraken with a squadron of the most powerful Flexels."

"Are there any attack monsters we can use?" Visorex asks.

"My lord, I understand how much you need me here, but none of the attack monsters have finsihed going through the Realization process." Kredo says. "If we send them out incomplete, they will stand no chance against the Rangers."

"But, what if you end up battling the Rangers?" Kredo says. "You are the only servant I can trust in this ship. I....Ido not want to lose you."

"It's just a distraction until the Negavtive Project is comeplete, correct?" Kredo asks. "It's not like you'll never see me again."

Visorex turns his back to Kredo to hide his concern.

Kredo sees right through him, but chooses to say nothing.

"Well, then. I'm off."

Kredo leaves the room as he heads to the pod capsules.

Scenes switch to outside the "Azure" as the pod leaves the spaceship, Kredo in tow.

* * *

Scenes switch to Century City High School.

The Rangers are seen eating.

Creed is eating a taco.

Crystal is also eating a taco.

Marx is sitting there, eating nothing.

Daniel is seen texting on a cell phone.

Tarka is sitting quietly, with a half-eaten cheeseburger on his tray.

"How's your arm, Creed?" Crystal says, turning to face Creed.

"Fine." Creed says, pulling his left arm's sleeve up to show her his bare arm.

"The wound healed?" Daniel says. "The Psycho Armor must have regenerative properties that accelerate our human forms' healing factors."

"Hmmm..." Marx says. "So, what do you guys think of Zalma?"

"_Herr Zalma_ means well." Tarka says.

"Yeah." Creed sayss. "He's trusting us to do intergalactic housecleaning while he sits on his ass."

"If it wasn't for him, we would not have these powers, Creed." Daniel says.

_"Ja."_ Tarka says. "He is mysterious, but I think he has a good heart. I sensed no evil from him."

"Hmph." Creed says, brushing back his white, spiked hair slightly. "I guiess he isn't so bad, but I think we should at least be careful."

"You are SO suspicious of everybody, man." Marx says to Creed.

"Maybe." Creed says with a lighter tone of voice. "Maybe......"

A television screen is seen in the middle of the lunchroom as it flickers on.

A news reporter from ABC 7 News is seen sitting in the studio with a panicked look on her face as she stares into the camera.

"Hello, this is Diane Sawyer with breaking News." Daine says. "We have just received a message froma mysterious group of unknown vigilantes that is meant for the ears of what are meant to be the Psycho Rangers. I will play it for you now."

The screen goes wide as Kredo's armored frame is seen.

His armor's face-slot covers his face, so as not to reveal what he looks like.

The five teens move closer to see the television screen as other children do the same.

"Greetings, Rangers." Kredo says. "I am Kredo Alzmath with the Ciralkyon. I am well aware of your recent exploits involving the defeat of Crushing Kraken, the monster who attacked your Cetral Park location yesterday. I am issuing this challenge for the Rangers who battled Kraken. Meet me in the City Square before sundown, or I will destroy this entire area and have my Flexels kill every citizen of this area. I hope to see you then."

The message lacks out as Diane Sawyer's face reappears into view.

"The media is investigating this message's origins with no results....."

The scene zooms in on the teens.

"It looks like we have our next target." Marx says.

"Is there any way we can contact Zalma?" Tarka says.

"Forget Zalma." Creed says. "Let's just go."

"No." Crystal says. "He HAS to know about this."

"I'm sure he does, _madchen." _Tarka says. "After all, he knew about Kraken and us nefore any of it even happened."

Just then a beeping sound is heard.

Marx looks around for the source until he sees a green glow coming from tghe purple sweater he is wearing.

He signals the others into a corner of the lunchroom, where they unveil the morpher to see Zalma's visage in a holographic display.

"I just received Kredo's message from my crystal ball. You must meet me here before you head out to face him." Zalma says. "I have sent coordinates to Daniel's Cellular phone. Follow the map I sent to Daniel and meet me here. Now!"

The hologram disappears as Daniel's cellular phone beeps.

Daniel checks his phone to see a map leading to the enclave.

Daniel nods as him and the Rangers leave the lunchroom.

They stop short as a Security Guard is seen by the door leading to the outside.

"I've got this." Creed says, walking up to the guard.

Creed walks up to the guard as the fat, blond man turns to look at Creed.

"On another errand for Superior?" The guard asks.

"Yes." Creed says. "My friends are to accompany me, as well." Creed says.

The others instinctively walk up to and stand short of Creed.

The Guard eyes them, then opens the door.

"Good luck." The guard says, resuming his rounds.

The teens leave the school and proceed to the enclave.

* * *

Scenes switch to the enclave.

Zalma stands up as the Rangers are heard talking outside the enclave's secret door.

"Which rock do we press?" Creed says.

"I have no clue." Crystal says.

Zalma smiles,= and chuckles to himself somewhat as he presses a button next to him.

The door opens as the Rangers enter and see Zalma sitting with his right hand resting on his chin.

"Took you long enough." Zalma says.

"It isn't our fault you didn't tell us how to get in." Creed says.

"True, that." Zalma says. "Anyway, I have a surprise for you all."

Zalma waves his hands as the door where the Psycho Crystals reside opens once more.

Five different types of transportaions are seen.

A pair of Rollerblades, a bike, a skateboard, a scooter, and a jetpack are seen.

"I've been tampering with the Psycho energies and managed to form some things to help you get to places faster." Zalma says. "Which device you use is up to you. Howeever, once you choose, you can't take it back. So, choose wisely."

The teens walk toward thw devics as they look around.

"I call the jetpack." Crystal says.

"I'll take the scooter, I guess." Daniel says.

"I shall take _den Fahrrad." ("The bike.")_

"Skateboard for the win!" Marx says.

"I'll take the rollerblades, Creed says.

"Good." Zalma says. "They can do up to Mach 3 when on the ground. You'll have to jump on your own to get the ground vehicles into the air."

"Cool." Creed says. "Let's go."

The teens gear up and leave out of the door that they came in from.

"They didn't even think to morph first." Zalma says. "Ah, youth."

**Ignore any weird text at the bottom of the page. I had a browser error while I was typing..........**

-----


	5. Chivalry

Scenes start in the City Square.

Kredo is seen sitting on a fountain with his armor's helmet off.

His red hair is seen swaying in the wind.

He has a young, thin frame.

His face resembles that of a Caucasian man no more than 16 years of age.

What appears to be a red scarf is seen poking out from his yellow armor.

A humanoid creature with a mask with a swirl-like design appears next to him and begins speaking incomprehensible babble.

He seems to understand the creature, however.

He stands up and puts his helmet back on, flipping the armor's face slot closed to hide his face.

He picks up his weapon, sitting next to him.

It is a double-bladed Spear with the blades resting at each end of the structure.

In the center of the pole, the Ciralkyon seal, a design with a demonic angel's wings attached to a circle with a design similar to that of the creature next to Kredo is seen.

Kredo picks up the weapon, which is as tall as him, about 5 foot two, with ease.

The Rangers appear in their vehicles just as Credo turns around.

The creature scurries off into an unknown part of town.

The teens step out of their vehicles and stare Kredo down.

"So, you called us out?" Creed asks.

"So, you are the next generation of Psycho Rangers, eh?" Kredo says. "You look just as pitiful as the first generation did. We of the Ciralkyon watched as the First Generation of Psycho Rangers battled our trading partners, the Kirai. It took almost all of their power to defeat the leader of the Kirai, whose name I will not utter. Let the past stay dead......."

"Enough chit-chat!" Psycho Green says. "Why are you on Earth?!"

"Hmph." Kredo says, summoning his double-bladed spear and pointing it at the Rangers. "Beat me and I shall tell you all of my secrets."

The teens shouts the voicecode for their Morphers.

_"Let's get Psychotic!"_

Scenes switch to the morphing sequence as throns sprout from theuir morphers and transform into their armor.

Scenes switch back to the fight.

"So, you have a catchphrase. Hilarious." Kredo says. "Let us see if your power can match up to it."

Kredo snaps his armored fingers as dozens of mist-like creatures with swirly-like faces surround him.

"But first, let's gauge your'e strength. Flexels, attack!"

The creatures head toward the Rangers, about 25 in total.

The Rangers split up as they attack the Flexels.

Psycho Orange and Psycho Green are seen back to back, surrounded by ten Flexels.

"Same as last time?" Psycho Orange asks.

"Something like that." Psycho Green says.

The two enter combat stance.

Psycho Green summons his Psycho Disk.

"Psycho Disk! Circular Mode!"

The single spear he starts with sprouts more blades and speads out until it retains a disk-like shape.

"Psychorang!"

Psycho Orange summons the Psychorang and aims it at the ready.

The two shout together.

_"Irregular Rotation!"_

The weapons are thrown, rotating around the two Rangers as the Flexels are cut to ribbons by the combined attack.

The Psychorang returns to it's wielder's hand while Psycho Green's weapon lands at his feet, which he then picks up.

Meanwhile, Psycho Brown is attacking Flexels with no limits and no distractions.

He is a loose cannon.

He picks one Flexel up and rips it in half with brute force.

He then punches through the head of another.

Psycho White is seen standing near Psycho Brown, shooting Flexels from afar while attempting to calm Brown down.

_"Meine Freund_, calm down." Psycho White shouts to Brown while pointing his gun and firing it through the skull of a Flexel. "You fight like a monster."

Psycho purple is seen whacking Flexels with his shield, it's blades out and sharpened.

He kicks one in the shin and strickes it with his shield in an uppercut.

"That'll fix ya!"

The Rangers eventually defeat the Flexels and regroup.

Kredo claps his armored hands in mock awe.

"Not bad." Kredo says. "At least you aren't pushovers. Now, why don't we have a fair battle?"

He rushes toward the Rangers, dedication to his lord and master in his mind.

* * *

Scenes switch to Visorex.

He has returned to the laborotory and is watching over Professor Grimoire as she types furiously.

The boy is the tube is barely recognizable anymore.

His body is almost completely metallic, his skin bone white.

A visor begins to form over his eyes, it's shape that of a rectangle.

A red dot appears in the center, and starts moving frantically.

"Fusion is at 84%." Professor Grimoire says. "Now, all we need to do is install the Auto-Mode protection technology."

The Professor presses another important button.

Inside the tube, the boy begins to clutch his head and starts to scream again.

Eventually, he falls back into unconciousness.

"It looks like the subject is responding appropriately." Professor Grimoire says. "Eventually, the protection unti should overtake his mind and become ours."

"Very good." Visorex says. "Soon, the Negative Project will finally be complete."

The camera zooms in on the boy as the scene switches to Kredo and the Rangers.

* * *

Kredo rushes at the Rangers with all of his strength.

Psycho Brown reaches him first.

Brown assaults Kredo with a flurry of punches, which Kredo blocks with ease.

"Hey, Brown!" Purple says. "I'm going deeper into town to get rid of the rest of those things he may have broght in!"

Brown nods, turning to look at Purple.

This allows an opening.

"You are too berserk, young one." Kredo says, pushing Psycho Brown back. "You need to fight smarter, not harder."

"Then try my brain on for size." Psycho Green yells, taking out his sopear.

"Psycho Disk! Circular Mode!"

The disk enetsr it's disk mode as it collides with Kredo's weapon.

"Hmm...." Kredo says. "A logical apporach to battle. That's certainly one way to fight."

Psycho White jumps behind Kredo and fires at him while Green distracts the knight from the front.

The bullets from the Psycho Snipers bounce off of the knight's armor.

"Nice try, white one." Kredo says, sweeping his lance in order to knock Brown and Green away.

Psycho Orange throws her Psychorang and aims for Kredo's head. However, the knight moves his head Matrix-style as the Psychorang misses his head by a hair.

"You all are too predictable." Kredo says.

White takes apart his Psycho Snipers and combines them into the Psycho Rile.

"Psycho Rifle! Dark shell Type One!"

The Psycho Rifle launches a bullet about the size of agolf ball at the knight.

It doen't damage him, but it leaves a dent in the armor.

"Now I see......." Psycho Green says.

Green fires two more rounds, only for Kredo to block them.

However, he doesn't count on Brown punching a small, barely noticable hole in his armor.

"Drat!" Kredo says, recognizing his error.

He moves a distance away from the Rangers.

Brown turns to look at Green and Orange.

"You see that hole over there?" Brown says. "Aim for it."

"I can't hit it with my disk." Green says. "It's too small. I can't throw with one hundred percent accuracy."

"But I can." Psycho Orange says. "Is there a way we can combine all of our might and attack that one spot?"

"Too small to be accurate." Green says. "Let's attack the knight while we think of a plan.

The Rangers begin to attack Kredo's armor with all of their weapons.

White moves in to attack Kredo, shooting Type One Shells at the Knight.

The shells are so large, that they are cut be Kredo's lances.

"You Rangers are pushovers. Maybe I was overestimating you." Kredo says.

"Then prove it, _scheisse!" _White says, firing more shells with more frequency.

Kredo then turns one of his spoear blades to face White and shoots a laser beam.

It connects, causing White to drop his Psycho Rifle.

"Your friends aren't helping you." Credo says.

Suddenly, the knight's headpiece takes a whack from......the Psycho Shield.

"Purple!" White shouts.

"Can't let you guys hog all the glory. Sorry if I was missing."

Kredo turns to attack Purple, allowing White to pick up the Rifle.

"I had to....." (Blocks Kredo's attack) "........Scour town and make sure......" (Blocks again) ".........that no more of those things were wandering around......"

"Another bug?" Kredo asks, increasing his assault on Purple's defense. The Psycho Shield doesn't even move.

Purple yanws mockingly.

"That all you got, buddy?" Purple says.

Brown claws his way up, looking on at Purple's display of endurance.

"Wow." Brown says. "That takes guts."

"And brains, which you apparently do not have!" Kredo says.

His spear begins to glow as Purple begins to grunt in anticapation of the pressure.

White then eyes the weak spot made by his Psycho Rifle earlier.

The Rangers are still attacking Kredo's armor, trying to make more dents.

Most of the Rangers have even activated their Psycho Energies to aid them.

"Your weak energies merely tickle me!" Kredo says. "I am no attack monster!"

Purple is finally overcome by Kredo's perserverance and is knocked back, to be caught by Psycho Orange.

The Rangers regroup once more.

"Damn!" Brown says. "We attack, and we attack, and we attack, but it's no use!"

"That armor's too strong for us!" Psycho Orange says. "Even our energies cannot penetrate it!"

"Wait." Psycho Green says. "We may not have broken the armor, but we've dented it. So, it isn't invincible. We just need something strong enough to crack that shell."

"Remember?" Brown says. "I managed to make a hole in it. Not a big one, but still....."

"That's it!' Orange says. "Green, remember when we combined our weapons to kill Kraken since we couldn't damage it on our own?"

"What about it?" Green asks.

"What if we did the same thing?" Orange says.

_"Ja!_ I get it now!" Psycho White says. "If we can form enough speed, we can send Psycho Brown here flying at that thing! With the force involved, there's no way he could dodge it!"

"But, how are you guys gonna lift me up?" Brown says.

"Hmmmm." Green says. "Well, remember those vehicles we got from Zalma?"

"The gay ones?" Brown asks.

"Hey!" Green says.

"Sorry...."

"What if we used one of those to propel you?"Green says.

"Ok." White says. "But it remains. How?"

_"Rangers." _Zalma says. _"Notcied your'e having trouble. While you've been fighting Kredo, I took the liberty of upgrading your vehicles. You can now use individual parts in battle and attach them to your'e armor. I'm sending you the data and the voicecode to do so, now!"_

The Rangers receive the data as their vehicles appear b ehind them.

"Running away, I see?" Kredo says. "Fools!"

"Not quite, tin can!" Purple says.

_The Rangers shout another voicecode._

_"Psycho Armor, Auto Mode!"_

Scenes switch to changing modes as the Rangers are seen standing by a swirling background.

The vehicles hover in the air as they break apart.

The Skateboard changes shape as it forms a second shield with a design mirroring the Psyco Shield.

It then lands into Purple's hand.

Both the Psycho and Skateboard shields then move as they reposition themselves onto Purple's wrists. Just like tonfas, only shield, instead.

The scooter's handle breaks apart as blades come out of the tipes. The structure remodels itself into a disk shape and lands into the Green Ranger's right hand.

The Psycho and scooter discs then mesh together as a giant ring weapon is formed.

The weapon, being as tall as the Ranger himself, is then held by two hands.

Green performs an acrobatic move to break it in.

The Rollerskates break apart as the wheels are moved to the front.

The wheels cobvery to blades as they point out, the edges shining.

The "shoe" part of the skates simply change shape to glov-like appendages.

They then both fit themselves neatly onto Brown's hands.

Brown issues a Kung-Fu pose while wearing them.

The Jetpack breaks apart, but retaisn most of it's compostion.

Unlile the other vehicles, which grant the Ranger a different weapon, this upgrade powers up the Psychorang.

The jetpack transfroms into a rocket-like appendage as it attaches itself to the Psychorang.

This allows Orange to control the boomerang's flight path, and can evem allow it to attack multiple targets at once. (Think of a Power Rangers' version of a Batarang.)

Finally, the Bike breaks apart as the wheel's hinges build themselves into a very complex structure.

The structure breaks into two copies of itself as the copies attach themselves to each one of the Psycho Snipers.

In essence, it's a miniature Rocket Launcher. And yes, this is a Punisher reference.

Scenes switch back to the Rangers as they return to battle stancxe with renewed vigor.

_"Rangers!" _Zalma says._ "These upgrades are permanent. You can now switch between your signature weapons and these at any time. However, I had to destroy the vehicles to do this. But don't worry, I have something better in the works! Now, kick some Ciralkyon ass!"_

The Psychos yell as they rush at Kredo once more.

"Now, things are looking fun........." Kredo says, smiling from inside his helmet.


	6. Rest and Relaxation? If only

Scenes siart in the City Square once more.

The Psycho Ranger have just received upgrades from their mentor Zalma.

Wiith their Auto Mode capabilities, they just might stand a chance against Kredo now.

"Autoclaws!"

"Auto Snipers!"

"Auto Ring!"

"Autorang!"

"Autoshields!"

They rush at the Knight, unaware that this entire fight was a mere distraction for a more sinister revelation.

Psycho White shoots type one shells from his Auto Snipers.

These shells are riding on blue flame.

Kredo manages to block one, but another grazes his armor.

Another dent appears.

Orange firs her Autorang at Kredo.

It hits the Knights shin guards, stumbling him and causing him to drop his guard.

She directs the boomerang to attack the area mulktiple times, causing multiple dents on the shins guards to form.

Psycho Green moves in to attack from behind while Psycho Brown attacks from the front.

Psycho Brown attacks Kredo directly, every hit connecting due to his dropped guard.

Psycho Green uses his Ring as he turns it vertically and cuts the armor directly.

So many dents are formed that Kredo is actually starting to weaken.

"Well, Rangers." Kredo says. "I was wrong. Looks like you can be strong, when fed power through Zalma's baby bottle. But, enough fun for one day."

Kredo places his arm behind him, a portal flowing behind him.

"C'mon!" Psycho Brown yells, rushing towards the knight, only for the knight to pass through as the portal fades out of existence. Brown falls to the ground where the portal was.

"Damn it!" Brown says. "We had him!"

"Just be lucky we're alive." Purple says. "I mean, saving the people is our top priority, right?"

"Purple's right, _meine freund." _White says. "That is why we accepted these powers in the first place."

"And believe me." Orange says. "These powers have done a lot of good."

"I guess so." Brown says.

Green is seperated from the rest of the Rangers, staring up at the sky.

"Trust me, guys." Green says, the others looking at him. "This is just the start. I've got a feeling that something's coming. Something.......horrible."

The Rangers morphers then beep as they all open them up.

The Rangers all huddle up in a circle to hear the transmission.

A hologram of Zalma appears in the center of the circle.

"Ok." Zalma says. "Now, I know our enemy. He's none other than my brother."

"Your brother?" Brown asks.,

"Yeah." Zalma says. "I used to be a memberf of the Cir race as well. Me and Brother served under Father, mother having passed away centuries ago. Father eventually went mad with power. He was the one that cemented the vison of the ultimate battleground that the Crir race now follows. I didn't wnat anything to do with it, so I ran away. My brother despised me for it. He thought that I was abandoning my family, my race, my home. In a way, he's right. But, I thought there was more to life than taking it away from someone else. Sorry for not telling you earlier, but you may have thought I was in league with them if I has done so."

"You have nothing to apologize about." Orange says.

"Affirmative." Green says. "You did what you thought was right. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Purple gives Zalma a thumbs-up.

"No prob." Purple says. "I'd run away to if I was living with a bunch of serial killers."

_"Ja, Herr Zalma." _White says. "Your'e a better man for staying true to yourself."

Brown just nods silently.

"Thank you, Rangers." Zalma say. 'Anyway. You all did great aginst Kredo. Not many can tangle with the Gold Barrier and live to tell the tale. Get some rest and relaxation. Meanwhile, I will continue to perform duties here in the enclaive. Maybe get better vehicles than the crappy ones I gave you all earlier."

The hologram disappears as the teen demorph.

"Looks like I'll head on home." Daniel says. "Zack must be worried sick."

"I'm going home, too."

The teens all agree as they seperate and head to their houses.

Scenes switch to the Azure.

Visorex is sitting on his throne, a worried look on his face.

A portal appears in front of him as Kredo steps out of the portal, clutching his helmet, which is in is hand, as he kneels one one knee.

"I.....I have made it back....My lord." Kredo says between exausted breaths.

Visorex rushes off of his throne and helps Kredo up.

"Are you ok?!" Visorex asks.

"Yeah." Kredo says. "Just a little......."

Kredo collapses onto the ground, his armor makiing noise upon landing.

"Guards! Guards!" Visorex yells, ten Flexels showing up in response.

"Take Kredo to Grimoire. Now!"

The Flexels obey as they take Kredo into the Labrotory.

Visorex follows them as Kredo is laid out in a strecher-like tube with various mechanical buttons on the side.

"Kredo....I'm sorry." Visorex says. "I shouldn't have sent you. I knew a monster would've been enough."

"You are to overprotective, my lord." Kredo says. "All I need is some rest. Do not worry."

Kredo then sllps off into sleep, Visorex closing the tube's hatch and leaving the room.

He enters another room next to the Throne Room.

Various holograms are laid out in front of black tubes.

"I do not care if they are incomplete. Until the Negative Preoject is finished, they will have to do."

A hologram of a waprd Race Car with a creepy face near the headlights is seen.

Visorex presses the button as the tub with the car hologram opens.

A car/ human hybird steps out. (Thinks something similar to a Decepticon from the Transformers series. Preferably, the movie series.....)

"Hello, my master! Vrrroom Vrrroooom!" The monster says.

"Now." Visorex says, his pitch risning out of anger. "Roaring Racer, the humans are having a race in the downtown area of their precious city. I want you to turn the Psycho Rangers and all of the denizens of that area into ROADKILL!"

"Vrrrooom! Vrrrooom!" The monster says, instantly teleportyed out of the room with a wave of Visorex's hand.

"Just a little more time, Kredo." Visorex says. "Once the Negav=tive Project is done, Father's dream can finally be realized. Then....Me, you, and Grimoire can relax and live normal lives while the universe destroyes itself."

He laughs an insane laugh as the scene turns black.

* * *

Scenes switch to a racing stadium.

"WELCOME, ALL RACING FANS!" The announcer yells through a megaphone. "COME ONE, COME ALL TO THE GRANDIER CITY ANNUAL RACE! WILL JACK TURBO TAKE THE CHECKERED FLAG YET AGAIN? OR WILL A NEW ROOKIE WITH UNPARRALELED TALENT BEAT THE WORLD CHAMP?"

Scenes switch to the teens sitting in the audience.

Crystal is seen with her dog, Chess sitting in her lap.

Marx is sitting to Crystal's right, Melody to his right. She is cuddled up in his left arm.

Tarka is sitting to Melody's right, weariung a promotional cap to block the sun from his eyes.

Daniel is sitting to Tarka's right. Zack, Daniel's boyfiredns, is sitting next to Daniel, laying on the boy's legs.

Creed is to their right by the edge of the row, all alone.

He seems to be in a surprisingly good mood.

School chums of his sit in a row parrallel to theirs, laughing at Daniel and Zack's display of affection for one another. One sharp look from Creed shuts them up for the rest of the day.

"Man, this is SO awesome!" Zack says. "My first race. It seems so thrilling on TV!"

"Eh, i'm not that big of a racing fan, I'm just here cause I'm bored. I mean, what's so great about cars making a left for three hours?" Creed says. "Their making aleft turn! They making another left turn! Come back in ten minutes folks, you won't miss a fuckin' thing!"

Crystal hears Creed's joke and bursts into laughter, prompting look from other people sitting nearby.

The rest of the group snickers.

"OK, FOLKS. THE RACERS HAVE GATHERED AT THE STARTING LINE!" The announcre says.

Zack sits up from Daniel's legs and looks on at the race cars situated at the starting line with glee.

Melody does the same, but with a nonchalant look in her eyes.

"OK, ON YOUR MARKS! GET READY! SET! GOOOOOOO!"

The flagman waves his checkered flag as the race cars whiz out of the starting line.

Zack watches, his face titally in love with the sport.

The group watches the race.

So far, Jack Turbo, the green car, is in the lead with a red car right behind him.

2 hours later, the race is at it's thired to last lap.

"IT LOOKS LIKE JACK TURBO HAS THIS RACE IN THE BAG, FOLKS! WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT IS THAT?!"

The teens turn to see another car whizzing straight through the grass seperated from the plaza.

The car makes it's way onto the race course, driving past all of the rookies.

It makes his way to Jack Turbo's car.

It then slams into Turbo's car, sending in careening into the grass and into the wall.

"I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, FOLKS. FOR THE SAKE OF SAFETY, WE MUST ASK ALL NON-STAFF MEMBERS TO LEAVE THE STANDS UNTIL THIS DEBACLE IS SETTLED!"

The announcer runs out of his office.

Creed points to the rogue car which eventually stops.

He gets a good look at it.

A black car with thorny wheels.

It's head ornament is none of the than the Ciralkyon seal.

Creed looks at the other Ranger teens as he points to the hood ornament.

They all know what to do.

"Melody, you have to evacuate with the people, ok?" Marx says.

"But, why?" Melody says.

"Just do it, ok?" Marx says.

"Ok."

"Zachary, you have got get out of here!" Daniel says. "I do NOT want you hurt!"

"No, baby!" Zack replies. "I'm with you all the way."

"Please, trust me." Daniel says.

"O-Ok." Zack says.

He leads Melody out of the stands as the teens run behind the stands where nobody else is watching.

_"Let's get Psychotic!"_

Scenes switch to the Morphing sequence as thorns erupt from their morphers overtaking the teens and supplying them with their armor as their helmets cover theur faces.

What they don't notice, is Melody and Zack, who are watching from a distant tree.

"So, our fiances are Psycho Rangers!?" Zack says. "That is SO....cool!"

"No, that's bad!" Melody says. "They could get hurt. Marx......."

"They are much stronger than you give them credit for...." A voice says.

Nervous, the two schoolkids turn to see Zalma.

"I shall explain all to you later, but for now, please follow me." Zalma says.

The two, desperate due to the circumstances, proceed to do so.

Scenes switch to the Psycho Rangers as they run up to the car.

"Show yourself, _Teufel!" ("...Demon!") _Psycho White says.

The car transform into a human/ vehicle hybird as it laughs happily.

"My master wants you dead! Vrrrroooommm!" The monster says.

"Why do the villains always have to have the mentally retarded monsters?" Orange asks.

The Rangers summon their weapons.

"Psyclaws!"

"Psycho Snipers!"

"Psychorang!"

"Psycho Disk!"

"Psycho Shield!"


End file.
